the adventure begins
by legoman465
Summary: where it all began...


"I just killed steven By cutting his head off with a-"

no wait. That's not how it started.

kwfhhejskfhwjxjrmeknddmenmsjrked. We're here.

it all started with the three people known as Saturn, mike, and Gamergirl. And they were running through the forest. Trying to escape herobrine.

every few seconds, they would get a sword thrown at their heads or something. Herobrine appeared behind Saturn, so he spun around and sliced across his face with a sword. He continued running, but tripped on a root.

wait. No. That's still not where it started.

back in around 587 B.C., when the Roman Republic was a vast and thriving land.

"let me out!" A little boy was desperately trying to break from a mans grasp. "No. We need you for... Special reasons." He said before throwing the boy into a dungeon. The wall cracked. The boy turned around and saw a crack that was gushing red light. He dug through the wall and saw something glowing a blood red. The second he touched it, he felt himself become stronger, and a shockwave flew out from him.

Another boy, his name was Saturn. (This is omegawolfsaints a minecraft PE person.) was running through a field when the shockwave hit. It knocked him sideways. He hit a tree. The ground under him sank. He didn't notice yet and was still on a very thin ledge. He fell. He landed on his feet luckily. The ground then lurched downwards even more. It stopped at a large room, with something glowing blue. He was about to touch it when he heard someone yell "stop!" He turned. A man was standing at the entrance. "Why not?" "Just trust me! If you touch it, we will have to kill you! We had to capture your friend so he couldn't find it!" then he realized his mistake. Saturn felt anger engulf his body as he grabbed the stone.

and that leads up to now. A man named mike, (who everyone calls assassin), mineman, his nickname is Saturn, and Gamergirl. (She likes to be called Venus.)

mike was walking through the woods. He saw a wild pig. He pulled out a sword and killed it. "Nice finding th-" "that was my kill." Saturn said stepping from a bush. He had a bow nocked. "Never mind. I'll just go kill some cows on crotuk heights." He said before whistling and walking off. A dog followed him.

"dang hunters. Always stealing my kills." Saturn thought to himself. "Yet, that once seemed oddly familliar." He thought as he kept walking. He reached the edge of the tallest mountain of crotuk heights , gold summit. The next highest was right beside gold summit, it was the Rylm Peak. Saturn reached the edge of gold summit and used the stairway to the top he had built. Once he was at the top, he watched his dog, Jeffery killing cows for him. He walked to his ordinary house as Jeffery ran up to him. He took the meat from Jeffery and gave one to him. Then he put the rest in his oven. He took a carrot from the refrigerator. He are it as Jeffery scratched behind his ear. Then, two other dogs ran in through a doggy door he built. The female one nuzzled Jeffery and then led the small male dog to a doggy bed. Jeffery walked over with them and fell asleep beside them. Saturn took a stick he had and some topaz he found, along with some sapphires, rubies, amethysts, and emeralds he found. He used a small bit of each to mold them into a sword. The he took it apart and made a bunch of different tipped arrows. "I'm really starting to wonder who that man was." He thought before taking another bite of the carrot he was holding.

this is Gamergirl. She is a fierce, but nice girl who loves a good adventure. She was walking through the forest when Jeffery's mate ran up to her. "Hey girl." She said patting her on the head. "Are you lost?" She asked. The dog nodded as a pup ran up to her. It was shaking. The mother picked it up and set it on its back. It fell asleep. Then a howl was heard. The mothers ears perked up as she bolted off, making sure the pup didn't fall. "Where is she going?" Gamergirl asked as she sprinted after the dog.

saturn was about to feed his dogs when he saw an arrow fly past his door. He looked out his window and saw the man running up the side of the mountain. He opened the door and saw another person standing on Rylm peak. "For the love of God... Jeffery! Here boy!" He called. Jeffery ran out the door and caught an arrow that was heading at his head. Saturn took the arrow, pulled out one of his own, and shot in both directions at the same time.

mike and Gamergirl were too late to react. The arrows grazed each of their faces. Mike jumped across the canyon and landed in front of Saturn pulling out a sword. Gamergirl made her way to them and pulled an axe on Saturn. Saturn just stood there calmly. "Nothing? Not even a flinch?" Gamergirl asked pulling the axe away. Mike grew angry and reared back. He swung his sword at Saturn with immense force. Saturn caught the sword by the handle, spun it away from mike, and threw it off the cliff side. "Hm. I think me and you are going to get along just fine." Mike said. "Names anyone?" Gamergirl asked. "M-Saturn." "assassin." "Yours?" Saturn asked. "Gamergirl. But I like to be called Venus." "Well, Venus and assassin, your welcome to stay as long as you like but I need to go hunt some more." He said before jumping off the cliff.

"I guess make ourselves at home." Gamergirl said walking inside the house. Assassin walked in after her. Jeffery was laying down with his mate, who was asleep with her pup. "Is there anything to eat?" Jeffery walked to the oven and pointed at it. "Something inside?" Jeffery nodded as he jumped to the counter. Gamergirl opened it and took out a stack of cooked cow meat. She took three pieces. She took one for herself, one for assassin, and tossed one to Jeffery. Assassin then put his hand in his pocket. A small glowing thing was inside. "What's that?" "Nothing!" He yelled. The pup stirred but didn't wake. "Be a little quieter." "Okay." Saturn reappeared with another stack of meat, uncooked this time. He put it in the oven. Then he stood in the corner of the room when no one was looking and pressed a button. The floor opened and he fell in. He landed in a chest room. Many of his things were in here. He had a special room locked up with a bluish diamond on it, but it was very small and glowing. "Safe. As long as you are here, you are safe." He said. Then he felt the ground rumble. "Oh no." He said. He grabbed the diamond. He felt the power rush through his body as he ran back into his house and out the door.


End file.
